EL MANANA
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: When the gorillaz go to a private concert, minus noodle, what will happen that changes the band forever. Who will the meet that regrets the past?...rated T for Murdoc, cussing, and violence. also SERIOUS romace and a little suspence, and now, death
1. Alex Was Here

**CH. 1. Alex was here**

Leaving the train station, Murdoc, Russel, and 2D headed for the tall building where they were going to perform. The streets were filthy and resembled a ghetto. 2D was quite frightened by this and stuck rather close to Mudds and Russ, like anyone would dare try to mug Murdoc and Russel. They stopped behind a brick building to rest and figure out where the hell they were headed. "Where's Noods?" asked 2D.

"Dunno" Russel replied.

"Look at this 'ere mates!" Murdoc said. He was pointing to a poster with a picture of a floating piece of land with trees and windmill that was on top of it. It read:

**WANTED A FLYING PIECE OF LAND WITH A WINDMILL ON IT DESTROY ON FIRST SIGHT. **

**SIGNED: John** blah….. They all trailed off after his name. "Look, is that Feel God Inc.?" 2D stammered. "Aren't ya s'posed ta 'feel good' 'ere?"

"Honestly dullard!" Murdoc said. "It's a fucking rhetorical name. When they say feel good, they don't mean damn rainbows and flowers, like wut ya used to, they mean money, booze, and drugs!" and with that they were off to the tall wasteland of drugs, violence, and, of course, where all great music is bound to begin! The inside of the building, on the lower level, had only filthy room with a lift in the center.

"Ahh, man look…club level" Russel said pressing the third highest grime covered button.


	2. Grime Town

**CH. 2. Grime town….**

After a few minutes of the lift rising they came to the Feel Good Inc. club level. The door creakily slid open to reveal a small corridor with various posters of concert dates all over the walls one of which read " TOMORROW THE 13 FRIDAY THE GORILLAZ LIVE". Murdoc grabbed his inverted cross and slapped his forehead with his spare hand. "You idiots" he said slapping 2D, "TOMORROW we come not today." He slapped 2D again when he began to hum "Tomorrow comes today", his favorite single.

"Yo Mudds, we gotta make up a song first" Russel reminded him. Murdoc went up and shoved his face right into Russel's

"Any ideas lard?" there was a moment of silence coated with the sound of tense breathing. "Didn't think so. Knowing us we will improvise." He stopped and turned his head toward 2D "Where the hell is Noodle?" 2D raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno" he and Russel said in unison. Murdoc rolled his eyes at the pair of them and headed to the lift. "Hey- mate where we gonna stay now that we know we's too early?"

"Excellent question dullard! Any ideas? Going once, twice-"

"Anyone up for the best grime town has to offer?" Russel replied pointing to a button that said "INN" Murdoc slammed it and they were off. When they made it there they saw a girl sitting at a dusty counter blowing a faded bubble and almost falling asleep. DING, DING. Murdoc banged the bell and woke up the sleeping employee.

"'Es sir, 'ow may I 'elp you t'day?" she said with an obvious Essex accent.

"Talk to her mate, you speak Essex." Mudds said pushing 2D forward.

"Er, do ya got three rooms rather close to each other. One for each of us pleze, we came too early." She looked up popping her pink bubble.

"Three keys sir, all on da same floor." she said giving 2D 8A 9A and 10A.

"Tanks" 2D replied.

"Wait" she said "Are you frum Essex too?"

"Yup" he said nodding. She blushed and waved to him, her cheap bangles jingling incessantly.

A/N: OHHH Forgive me for not commenting on that last chapter! I forgot, due to the fact I'm watching Demon Days LIVE! YAYAYAYAYAY lol. Ok well ignore the chapter titles, they are only there to throw you off...except two...w/e please review. My first g-fic, but all my friends like it. R&R arigatou (bows to thank you)


	3. Paint Shop 20

**CH. 3 Paint Shop 2.0**

"'Ere Mudds ya get 8A, Russ you can 'ave 10A and I'll get 9A." 2D said handing the other two guys keys and heading to his room. He put his key in 9A's lock. The door swung open to reveal a dusty, grimy room. He stepped in and threw his little case of clothes on the bed (he always was prepared when he went on trips that were longer than an hour) and saw the dust fly up. He went and sat on the bed. The thin lad immediately sunk in. He placed his hands on the side of the bed and pushed his bum up and out of the bed's crater. He grabbed some pillows and pied them in the crater, moving them around so he would eventually be able to at least sit on it. After about an hour of settling the bed so he wouldn't sink in too much, it was 7:30 and he was going to go for food. He opened the door and checked his pocket for his wallet. He looked up when he heard the pitter of feet that sounded all too much like Noodle. "Noods?" he said looking up. 2D discovered that it was the Essex counter girl. "Oy, waddid ya say yer name wuz?" 2D said.

"Oh, er, I'm Luna. And you're 2D, frum Gorillaz, right?"

"Yup."

"Want to come into my room?" She asked opining the door next to 10A's. 2D nodded walking in. It was a small room, but it was very clean and bright.

"Why is it that ya never smile?" Luna looked up.

"Oh, well, this ephemeral town has a kind of 'motto'. It's a melancholy town really, very rarely will anyone smile. The motto is 'a melancholy town where we never smile' with a frown face next to it." She gave a slight giggle and frowned even more when she did. "It used to be beaut'ful countryside but now, the factories have taken the clean beaut'ful air away. They all really need to go. They make stupid products that don't even sell well, they don't know wack 'bout how to make and do good. Sorry, I'm goin' on about this stupid town." She hit her head and gave a nervous laugh, still not smiling.

"No really it's no problem, I'm enjoying this. Can I sit somewhere?" 2D said looking surprisingly interested.

"Oh how rude of me! Here come and sit on the white bench, I'll sit on my bed" Luna said pointing to the bench in the middle of the room and hopping on her tall bed. "The city's basically breaking down on a camel's back with all those damn factories. And all those shoppers and hookers that fill the streets, well at times it's appealing to see them, but they're all damn ass free, ya know, and why the hell they don't leave the county, I don't know. Maybe it's their freedom talking, ya think! But I feel like I'm always awake and never mentally sleeping. But that was so random. I don't have any more comments to say" Luna looked up, blushing with a frown on her face.

"Where's your mum and pop?" 2D asked. Luna shrugged and pulled out a little book and started to read. The truth was, she was an orphan. "Wat's 'at" he asked pointing at the book. She looked up and raised a well trimmed eyebrow in question.

"Oh uh this is a story on the….uh….promise not to laugh?" she put her pinky out and 2D shook it with his. "It's all about the 'Island in the Sky' It's just a stupid story from the old version of our town. It says: '_When the outsiders came and ruined our land, the one most beautiful piece flew away from harm. It had an anchor on it and a dock. Its windmill would spin eternally. It flew away to a young',_ this is really stupid, _'a young Japanese girl who would forget her past'_ and that's it. Where the island came up, Feel Good Inc. was built. Legend says it still flies around here to help cleanse the land, it's a windmill for the land."

A/N: sooo I bet you didn't know that luna plays an important role….did you? HA well _I _(yes I'm luna) do! So there, stick that up your nose (rock it…)! Well now you all know where 2D got his sond inspiration…2D ROCKS MY SOCKS! Saraba ( floats on an invisible cloud from 2D's voice….drooling… Damon Albarn needs to give his voice to my boy friend…drools…)


	4. Feel Good Inc

**Ch. 4 Feel Good Inc.**

"Murdoc! Wake up! I've got a song!" 2D yelled while banging on 8A's door. The faint sound of Cuban heels clicking on the floor could be heard getting louder. Locks were being undone and the door handle turned. Murdoc peered through the door looking very drunk and tiered. He opened the door and stared at 2D as if he were only trying to appease him. The truth was, Murdoc was desperate for a song, even if it _was_ the Dullard's.

"What is your (yawn) song, Dullard?" 2D shoved a piece of paper with messy notes scribbled on it to Murdoc. Mudds started to read it and began to hum the tune, he obviously liked it! "Hey 2D you got the lyrics to go with it?" Murdoc asked, still reading the notes and sticking his hand out.

"Well, yea I do but…" 2D replied, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm saving them for later when we sing." Murdoc looked up from the paper in his hands.

"No, seriously 2D, fork them over." Murdoc said half laughing and half completely serious.

"No, you'll 'ave to wait Mudds!"

Murdoc grabbed the piece of paper in 2D's left hand. "These are it I'm guessing?" Murdoc said beginning to read them. "City's breakin' down…..good, good…won't get out the county…damn ass free…oh that's true…yeah, yeah…melancholy town where we never smile…coz I don't get any sleep, no. Wow that's good, man, but that's only one verse." 2D smiled. Had he heard right, that Murdoc said he did a 'good job'?

"I was thinking…you know De La Soul? Well they owe us one after the New York thing and, I was thinking, since they're here anyway, they could make up the other two verses." Murdoc nodded and gave 2D a pat on the back.

"Wow dullard, maybe you have got a brain in that noggin of yours! But what about the chores?"

"You leave that to me…I'll come up with something, I'm sure." 2D took back the lyric sheet. "See ya Mudds."

**AT THE FEEL GOOD INC. PARTY**

**2D's POV**

I took the only seat available. Mudds and Russ had set up the stuff. I felt like I was in deep crap, I STILL hadn't come up with a chores for the song. Murdoc went off somewhere to tune his bass, and Russel was sitting at the drums saying something about 'drunks' and 'a big private party'. I was sitting in a old office chair, holding my old dusty megaphone. Based of what the guys had told me, tonight was an exclusive party. I hoped I wouldn't see Luna down here, she was still underage. The lights dimmed and soon to be drunks filed the room. Some were sluts; the others were men who had a vague air of Murdoc.

Hours later

The sun was beginning to rise. We spent the whole night getting drunk and singing 'till our lips fell off. I was the last soldier standing. People were starting to revive form their hangovers. I looked at Russel, who appeared to be ready. Murdoc was with seven lovely birds who were, I think, trying to turn him on. He opened his eyes and took a swig of vodka. He looked over at me and I nodded. I guess that was the sign to go ahead and start. The walls began to look like television screens. Suddenly there was a laugh that revived more people from their zombie-like state. I began to say the first word, that would be mumbled throughout the whole song.

"Feel Good"

Murdoc started to strum his bass and Russel began to bang his drums in a rhythm all his own ( I forgot to write notes for him). I suppose that Del was helping him. I picked up the megaphone and stood up. "City's breaking down on a camel's back." I turned my head toward Mudds. "They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack" I almost coughed from the dust that flew out of the megaphone. "So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see you won't get out the county, coz you're damn ass free." Murdoc was letting all the girls around him rub his chest, and I got up and stepped over them all in an effort to go toward the now natural light. "You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style, a melancholy town where we never smile." Murdoc did his special rising thing and I started walking toward a giant glass window. "And all I wanna hear is the message beep." I rested my hands on the soft smooth glass. I could swear that I heard he faint sound of guitar strings strumming and birds singing sweetly "My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get any sleep, no.." It was time for the chores and I was desperately trying to come up with a chores. I looked out and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was my dear axe princess, Noodle. She was sitting on the windmill for the land. I watched as it all rose up from the clouds. I don't think my love saw me. Honestly, I did love Noodle. But secretly, I loved her more than a sister. Seeing her on that floating island gave me my tune. I sang the first thing that came to my head. "Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand." I started wishing I could be out there, holding her hand and singing her this new soft tune. The windmill began to slowly descend. "Take it all in on your stride, it is sinking, falling down." I remembered the sign we saw on the way in here and I got a little depressed; but then I remembered the scene I had just pictured. I saw myself holding hands with her and singing this tune. "Love, forever, love is free," love is free, no one could, or ever would control love "let's turn forever, you and me. Windmill, windmill for the land is everybody in?" suddenly some helicopters flew toward the flying island. The wall flickered and now De La Soul was singing, or, I should say, rapping.

"Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, lining them up-a like ass cracks, ladies, homies, at the track." I turned around and saw De La Soul on the walls and quite plainly, I was freaked out. I kept trying to walk and got really confused and kept tripping. "It's my chocolate attack. Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here. Care bear bumping in the heart of this here watch me as I gravitate hahahahahahaa." I was turning around in pure circles, I had expected them to be here, but not on all four walls! "Yo, we gonna go ghost town, this Motown, with yo sound you're in the place you gonna bite the dust. Can't fight with us with yo sound you kill the INC. so don't stop, get it, get it until you're Jet Ahead. Yo, watch the way I navigate." They were laughing like they were mad. Now ignore the fact that it was a part of the song, but I was telling myself to feel good. Eventually I just turned away from them all, I turned to the window. I rested m cold face on the equally cold glass. My hands rested next to my face on the glass.

"Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand." I turned and looked at my own hands, imagining them holding Noodle's. "Take it all in on your stride, it is sinking falling down." The island flew right next to the Inc., so close that I could see Noodle's face clearly. Her lips were singing simultaneously with mine. Especially at this part, "Love forever, love is free let's turn forever, you and me. Wind mill wind mill for the land," I slid my hands down from the glass and saw the marks my fingers left from removing the grime. ", is everybody in?" I turned again to see De La Soul singing on the walls. "Don't stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it steady, watch me navigate, hahahahahahaa. Don't stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it steady, and watch me navigate" I slowly made my way to the chair I had started my singing in and mumbled "feel good" on the way. The lights dimmed and our new spontaneous song was over. I sat there to the sound of all these people applauding. Then, something I had never expected, happened. I felt a tap on my shoulder and couldn't believe who I saw when I turned around. "Paula?"

A/N: HA HA! Cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! Any suggestions for further chapters? I hope you all enjoyed it…I'm going to leave you in suspense for a few days! HA HA!


	5. Paula Sux Sour Lemons

**Ch. 5 Paula Sux Sour Lemons**

"Hi 2D!", Paula said. She reached out and tried to give him a hug, but 2D pushed her away.

"What the hell do you want Paula?", 2D sneered while wiping his shoulder where she had tapped him.

"Well, 2D darling, I came here to see your new guitarist, but it would seem that you don't have one." Paula said looking around to annoy him. 2D stood up.

"If you only came here to annoy me, your wasting your time." 2D said. Paula lowered her head. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, that wasn't the reason I came." She looked up and her eyes began to water and she reached for his hand. "Please 2D just take it! It'll make it easier for me to tell you what I have to say." Paula looked at 2D with tears in her eyes. "TAKE IT!" she screamed shaking her hand like mad.

"Fine" 2D said grabbing her trembling hand. "Wot is it Paula?" She bit her lip and it bled.

"You know what happened. Well, I need to tell you what really happened. It was dark; I was in the car park and heard your voice calling me. I was blind and followed it, you were my light. I wasn't only blind because there wasn't any light, I had also just gotten back from the eye doctor and my eyes were totally covered. I was wandering through the car park calling you and then a hand reached out of nowhere and-" Paula stopped and wiped her eyes. Her sweater was almost to the point of dripping.

"Why should I believe you?" 2D asked, almost to the brink of tears as well.

"Why? Why is because I am speaking the truth. Did Russel never tell you? Well what happened next was that the hand (Murdoc) led me through Kong studios. '2D, love, where are we going?' I said. Then I heard you shush me. I didn't open my eyes 'coz the light was way to bright. We made it to a room, and…well…you know what happens from there. Well after a few minutes I opened my eyes and let out a freaked out gasp of 'Murdoc' then Russ came in and punched Mudds' nose and advised me to leave. I was crying all the way to our-your room. He ha taken me to the G floor toilet." Shocked and surprised, 2D fell back in his seat. "Russ said he'd keep it quiet for me, after I told him the story, but I felt that you needed to know. If you don't believe me, ask Russ. See ya 'round" Paula slipped back into the shadows. 2D covered his face with his hands. _I can't believe it! _He thought to himself. He knew that Paula had done something with Murdoc, but not that Murdoc was the one to have done something _to_ Paula. Tears began to well up in 2D's eyes and he almost let one out until he heard some drunk shout "Sing another!"

A/N: ok so the sour lemons she sux are 2D's words. OHH starting to get intense, now isn't it? Ok, not much, but I promise all you blood-sucking flesh-eating friends of mine that there will be blood and death (if you saw the video…), I swear on my British relatives grave, there will be…. MUA-HA-HA! ( rides away on the back of a llama screaming "RUN TINA YOU FAT LARD!")


	6. El Manana

**Ch. 6 El Mañana **

"Sing another" the voice repeated. It sounded like a girl's voice, but it was as drunk as Murdoc's on a Friday night. 2D looked up from his hands and out into the crowd. The voice came from a girl sitting right in the middle. She was sipping a beer and staring at 2D. "C'mon man, sing another song, unless your chicken!" she jeered. 2D shook his head in a mocking way and turned his head to face Murdoc.

"_Can we?"_ he mouthed. Murdoc shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of vodka. Murdoc turned toward Russel and mouthed for him to start plying a song. "Latin Simone" 2D groaned. He really didn't like that song. He stood up and looked over at the drunk girl who pushed him into this. "Happy now?" he asked.

"No I wanted to hear a new one. This is so old." She sipped her beer. "I want one as new as the one you just sang." She smiled evilly and winked at him.

"Fine" 2D mumbled. He went over to Mudds and Russ to give them some crumpled pieces of paper with notes he scribbled when he was bored. "Okay guys figure 'em out and I'll see if I can find the lyrics." 2D said heading toward the door. He put his hand on the door latch. He jiggled it and it wouldn't budge. He banged on the door and it still wouldn't open.

"Hey dullard!" Murdoc yelled "Try pulling!" 2D blushed and pulled on the door. It didn't budge anymore than his first futile attempts. "Maybe you aren't pulling HARD enough." Murdoc got up and stormed over there to do the job himself. "What in the name of hell, is going on with this damn door?" Murdoc yelled pulling the latch with all the strength he could muster up.

"Give up man, they locked the door." Russel said trying to help the two lost causes.

"Great observation" Murdoc sneered at Russel as he was going back to his lovely ladies. 2D hit his head on the door and banged his fist on it.

"Damn it! I don't want to be stuck with all these talent hungry drunks!" he said to himself. "Damn it" he put his hand down his back pocket to get a light and found it worthless to do so. "Stuart, one of these days your going to get cancer or asthma and regret all those bloody cigs." he mumbled on the way back to his seat. He sat down and tried hard to remember the song. 2D got up and walked to the giant window. "Summer don't know me no more_…_" he began to sing. "Eager man, that's all…" people started shushing each other in an effort to hear the blue-haired angel vocalize. He peered out the window and saw the island flying in bliss. "Summer don't know me, he just let me love, in my sea." He turned his head and looked at the crowd who was so quite, you could hear the cigars burning. "What?" 2D had no idea he had just been singing so beautifully, or singing at all for that matter. He glanced at Murdoc. "What is it man?"

"I thought you didn't have the lyrics to the song." Murdoc yelled at his band mate. 2D looked rather confused.

"I don't have the lyrics Murdoc." 2D rubbed the back of his head and tilted his head sideways as if to look even more lost. "Why'd you say that I 'ad 'em?" he asked.

"You just sang them dullard, don't play stupid."

"No I didn't, what are you talking about?" Murdoc walked up to 2D and lowered his voice so no one could hear.

"Dullard, you just sang that 'summer don't know me no more' crap. If those aren't your lyrics, then what the _hell_ are they?" 2D looked into Murdoc's eye seeming to be lost in them. "Snap out of it 2D!" Murdoc said, slapping the vocalist and reviving him from the abyss he was apparently in.

"Murdoc, I didn't sing when I was over there, heck, I didn't even open my mouth. Then I turn around and all of you are staring at me like when I got out of that coma. What is going on here?" 2D was practically shaking Murdoc. Tears began to well up in his eyes again and he lowered his head to conceal them. Murdoc took 2D's hands off his shoulders and let them fall, limp, to his side. He picked his hands up and put them on 2D's shoulders.

"Man, what happened to you when I got you out of that coma? Did you always go into your own little world before?" 2D shook his head and sniffed. "Stop being a wimp! I can't stand seeing anyone so defenseless and weak. That's what Jacob tried to make me. I'm not going to let that happen to anyone, because I know how it hurts! I have felt that pain and it burns me up inside to see that happen to anyone else! SNAP OUT OF IT 2D!" Murdoc was shocked at what he had just whispered to 2D. He actually cared? This freaked 2D out as well.

"What's wrong with you Murdoc, what's with this all of a sudden Mr. Softy?" they both laughed after 2D's comment. "Mudds, my lyrics go like 'lost my leg, like I lost my way, so no loose ends, what are we going to do?' not 'summer don't know me no more'. Where'd you get that from?" Murdoc looked shocked.

"Look man, you just sing whatever, and Russ and me, we'll play your notes, deal?" Murdoc put his hand out to make a deal with 2D

"Deal"2D shook Murdoc's slimy hand. Murdoc went back over to his place with all the ladies and gave Russel a signal that 2D was okay.

"Sing 2D" Murdoc said.

"I can't" 2D just stood there frozen. "Hey people!" 2D shouted. "Take a breather and have another drink, or sumthink." 2D went over to the window and placed his hands on the grime-coated glass. "Windmill, windmill, for the land…" 2D sang silently to himself the chores of his newest song. He looked out again at the windmill for the land. He could see Noodle doing cartwheels and handstands. She had never had this much fun at Kong. She fell over after one cartwheel and 2D could feel his heart skip a beat. She popped up and stood very still facing the Feel Good Inc. tower. He felt as if she was looking strait at him. "Noodle" he whispered, letting his hand fall limp by his side. He looked down and sighed. "Summer don't know me no more, eager man, that's all…" He started singing and a hush came over the crowd. "Summer don't know me he just let me love, in my sea." He turned around to Murdoc and Russel. He nodded and they started playing, not that they weren't already by pure instinct, but they played louder and people began to enter 2D's world of existence, a world of happiness. "Cause I do know, Lord, from you that, just died, yeah." He looked out and saw the helicopters fly to the island in the sky. The helicopters started shooting at her and he could see the outline of her body run for cover. "I saw that day lost my mind. Lord I'm fine, maybe in tome, you'll want to be mine." People started pointing out the window, whispering things like "Look at that?" and "What are they shooting?" or "Who's on the thing they're shooting?" you know things like that. 2D turned back around and almost fell at the shock of what he was seeing. "Don't stop the buck when it comes, it's the dawn, you'll see." He was trying to make himself feel better by saying this. "Money won't get there, ten years passed tonight, you'll flee." He was wishing she could flee from this. He would be the one to save her. "If you do then, I'll be some to find you." The island in the sky was in flames. Noodle was running in and out of the windmill in panic. "I saw that day, lost my mind. Lord, I'm fine, maybe in time you'll want to be mine." 2D kept slowly singing this and got lower and lower each time.

QUICK FLASH TO NOODLE

Tears streamed down Noodle's cheek. Did it have to end like this? She was sitting inside the windmill that found her at Kong. Her favorite black and white striped shirt was torn and stained with her blood. "Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine" she sang in between sobs. She had made up this song a long time ago and just now thought to sing it. She felt the weight of the floating island shift and she fell forward. Glancing out the window she saw that she was falling. She ran to the door and pushed it open, almost falling out. She stumbled and realized that she was falling out of the sky. The island was almost to a crashing point. "IYA!" she screamed. "NI-" she couldn't even say the last part in Japanese, although she tried. "2D help me! KOISHII!" she put her hands in front of her face and felt a huge bump. The island began to fall into her face. She jumped out of the window and onto a rock. The island kept falling. She looked up at the helicopters and stuck her tongue out in a playful way. "Na-na-na-na boo-boo" she laughed to herself. Then they launched a bomb on her already crashed island. The bomb was so powerful that she was sent flying back and hit a tree that was at least a mile away.

Back to the drunks…

2D looked out the window and saw the island start to sink and fall. "NOOOO" he screamed and plunged his hand through the glass window. Blood began to seep from his hand and he cried and lost control of everything. "No, no, Noodle. Don't die like this!"

A/N: See? I promised you all death and blood (2D's arm) so be filled with joy. Trust me, the next chapter is going to have you SHOCKED! Till then, my loyal reviewers…(surfs on a piece of sushi to Japan) CHOPSTICKS HERE I COME!


	7. Pillows and Fluff

**Ch. 7 Pillows and fluff**

2D tried pulling his bleeding arm and wrist back in, but in his anger and frustration, he found that he couldn't do this task. He jerked it around, cutting it even more. Paula came out of the shadows and grabbed 2D's flailing wrist and told him to shush. She gently slid his wrist out from the hole in the window, and cradled him like a child, in her lap. His wrist was bleeding allover her blue shirt, but she didn't care, she was just happy to have him in her arms.

"It's okay 2D, I'm here." Paula whispered, trying to comfort him. "Shush, I'm here baby." She gave him a big squeeze and stroked his blue hair. "It's okay. Calm down" she brushed 2D's hair away from his red tearstained cheeks and kissed them. The Feel Good Inc. crowd stared at the two former lovers. Paula looked up from her sobbing ex and glared at the crowd. "What are you lot looking at?" she screeched. "Go back to your talking and drinking, there's nothing to see." Paula turned her attention away from the crowd, who were still silent. The only sound that filled the tower room was the sound of 2D's melancholy sobs. Paula just held him tight in her arms, rocking them both back and forth. After a little while his sobs increased and he reached out and hugged his arms around her waist, staining her blue shirt with the blood from his hand. He hugged her tight for the longest time and continued to cry, just like a little child going to his mother. Paula squeezed him again and didn't let go of him, never wanting to let him go again. She really regretted what had happened and was truly sorry. 2D could see that and hugged her tighter.

Murdoc had seen out the window. He too, had seen the island shot. He too knew someone was on it and they died. The only thing he didn't know was that it was their missing band mate, Noodle.

"Two-dents, was that-?" he asked, not sure of what to say. "Was it…her?" 2D looked up and could sense the worry on Murdoc's face. He nodded and Murdoc fell back on the wall of the stage. "No, no, no, no, no…not her…..no." Murdoc said to the ceiling. He put his bass down and got up. He trudged over to Russel and whispered in Russel's ear what the whole tower had just witnessed.

"No, not Noodle girl?" Russel asked in total shock and disbelief. Murdoc nodded and Russel leaned forward onto his drums. "No way, man." Russel muttered.

Paula was still clinging to 2D and he was still hugging her. 2D was crying so hard that he was shaking. "P-Paula, hold me." 2D whispered now in a shaky voice. He had stopped crying now, because he couldn't cry anymore. Paula petted his head and kissed his cheek again.

"I am holding you 2D" she said giving him another squeeze. She looked down at his face. She looked in his beautifully blackened eyes. Paula began to lose herself in 2D's beautiful facial features. She pulled him up slightly from the fetal position and began to rub his back, continuing her attempt to calm him. He looked up and gave her a nervous blank stare.

"Can I kiss you?" 2D asked. Paula jumped back, very surprised at what he had just asked. Not hearing any reply he lowered his head and tried to cry again, but found himself very dehydrated, and couldn't make any tears. He looked back up at Paula. She hadn't changed expression much at all. She noticed that he looked up at her again and nodded.

"Go ahead" she said puckering her lips. 2D moved his mouth forward and touched his lips to hers. He pulled himself up from his slumped position and placed his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her closer. She took her arms from around his waist, and put them around his neck. They stayed that way for ages. She closed her eyes tight and pressed her lips closer to his. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Paula gasped for breath. 2D breathed heavy and started to lean back. He was weak from little sleep and dehydration. His body slipped out of Paula's shaky arms, and fell on the floor. "STUART!" Paula screamed.

"What the hell was that?"

A/N: Are you all shocked? Freaked? Ok, do you all know Paula's story? Well, I'll be glad to tell you. (you all sit and chant 'story time' and it scares the hell out of me…) ok well she was 2D's GF, right? Well she was caught cheating on him with Murdoc in the loo…. Not a pleasant scene, I assure you. Well, I'm deathly afraid of Paula-killaz, so don't shoot, I'm among you. I HATE her too, she is a skank, but in my story, I thought she deserved to look innocent for once, and I cursed myself for doing it too. I know that Murdoc has a heart here, sorry, really OC, I know.


	8. Hand In Hand

**Ch. 8 Hand in Hand**

Murdoc went over to 2D and Paula to see what the hell had just happened. He saw them kiss and then saw 2D pass out. "_Did she poison him?" _Murdoc thought. Paula put her arms around 2D's back, pulled him and let his limp form rest on her panicked one.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Murdoc screamed at Paula. He peeled her off 2D and laid him down flat on his back. He put two fingers on the side of 2D's neck and two on his wrist, checking for a pulse. "Good, he 'as a pulse." Murdoc said with a sigh of relief. "Now, what did you do to him?" Paula looked up. Murdoc noticed that her hair was a little longer than her shoulders, much shorter than when he had last seen her, when he tricked her. She was very pale and thin, anorexic thin. Her frail frame was shaking and she was crying even more than when she opened her eyes in the bathroom.

"Are you implying that _I _did this to him?" she asked in a voice equally as quivering as her delicate body.

"Yes, I am love." Murdoc growled. When hearing no reply, he got up and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." She had no strength to resist his grip. He led her to a small room behind the place where Russel's drums were set up. He let go of her hand an closed the door. "Dressing room…" he muttered. The room was pitch black until he flicked a switch. The walls lit up with a dim, almost invisible, light. He pushed Paula to the back of the wall and put one hand on her shoulder and the other around her thin neck. "Now tell me, what exactly happened?" Paula was paralyzed with fear. She opened her mouth and a dry raspy sound came out.

"I- I didn't do anything" she choked. Her arms were clawing at his hand on her neck.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna choke you, now stop." Murdoc said, reassuring the girl's safety. "If you didn't do anything, then what happened? Why did you two kiss? Why did he pass out?"

"He asked to kiss me, and I let him. I don't know why he fainted, but I think maybe he was so dehydrated from crying. That was only a hunch." Murdoc let the hnd on her neck drop to her other shoulder. "Why do you even care Murdoc?"

"Why do I care? He is my singer, I don't think that anyone else could pull off his voice. Except maybe Damon……but he doesn't have the, uh, '2D look'. But that's besides the point. I already lost one band member today, I really don't want to lose another." Murdoc looked down. There was more to why he cared. He cared because, honestly, 2D was his only friend. Russel could care less, and Noodle avoided him because of his appearance and reputation. Russel had even dissed him at an interview and 2D had tried to make him feel better, being a friend. (The interview was the Apex Tapes. Here that part is:

Q: Can you explain a bit how the inner band personality dynamics work because some people have got the impression that you hate each other?

Russel: We all love each other, except Murdoc who hates us all, and himself equally.

Murdoc: Yea, yea. Exactly, that would be true, and uh, what's yer point, what's your point?

2D: Well, I love ya Murdoc!

Murdoc: Look, I won't say it again! I saved your life, you owe me your soul man!

2D: Okay!

Murdoc: Oh, nice one!

And back to my pathetic excuse for a story…) Murdoc raised his head. "Don't you dare tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, or I'll have a nice little voodoo doll with your name on it, get it?" Paula nodded her head. "2D has been like a brother to me, and I've been a cruel mean older brother to him. I'm really sorry for how I treat him, but I 'ave to live up to my rep, see what I'm saying? That's why I care. Not because he's my fledging lead singer, but because he's my brother. Now keep quite or you will feel the pain that is voodoo." Murdoc took his hands off of her shoulder with one quick action. He turned off the lights and opened the door. "After you," He said, gesturing for her to go back out.

Paula ran back to 2D with a glass of water and piece of cloth that would be used to clean his hand. She took his hand and wiped the dry blood off. When she wiped it, the stinging had apparently revived 2D. She lifted him up so he was sitting up, and poured some of the cool clean liquid down his dry throat. He swallowed and moaned for more. Paula obliged and tipped the glass forward into his mouth. 2D slowly raised his weak hand up and wrapped his trembling fingers around the glass. He took it and poured the whole glass in, some of its contents dribbling down the side of his cheek. He finished it off with a deep breath and said, "Hey Paula, when'd you get here?"

After a few minutes of 2D waking up and Paula stroking his hair, the crowd began to ask for more music, as if they hadn't had enough already, what with the episode of 2D and Paula's! 2D stood up, wobbling, and reached down to help the frail girl, Paula. She, too, stood up wobbling.

"Hey, love, wanna do guitar for a song, you know, for old time's sake?" 2D asked.

"Really?" She squealed. 2D nodded. Paula hugged him and ran over to a corner. For some odd reason, she had brought her guitar with her to the party. "What song?" she asked, putting the shoulder strap, for her guitar, on.

"Let me have a think…" 2D said, while massaging his cloth covered wrist and hand. "How 'bout, _So Lost_?" he proposed.

"But we never finished that one" Paula argued.

"That's the point."

"We need a piano!"

"You know I always have a portable keyboard handy in me pocket." 2D said with that toothless grin he was famous for. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a blue portable keyboard. "I also have a set song. Just press one button, and we have a recording playing!" he pressed that button and a beautiful intro.

"I'm not sure I remember it." Paula said. She had begun strumming what she could remember her chords to be.

2D: _I open my empty eyes, trying to find your face_

Paula: Uh…_I see your blurry eyes, looking all over the place._

2D:_ Don't need someone to say…_

Both: _You can make it on your own, I need you to find my way_

_Without you could not find the way, I've been so lost in here and, I need somewhere to stay, can I call your heart home?_

"2D, I don't know the rest!" Paula whispered.

"Neither do I!" 2D smiled. He stopped the portable keyboard and smiled. Paula giggled and put the guitar down. He replaced the blue device in his pocket and walked over to Paula. "Come here." He said, grabbing her hand. They walked over to the window and looked out.

"Not to seem stupid, but what are we looking at?" Paula asked, looking completely lost. 2D pointed to a cliff a few miles out. Paula looked and remembered what had happened when he was singing.

"Nodamnway" 2D said, dropping Paula's hand. Cupping his hands around the window, he looked out.

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Yay! I cut my middle finger today, not fun. It was an accident, I'm not some sort of masochist maniac here! Really! Guess what happened? Well if you guess right, I'll give you a cookie : ) I wrote the song, but couldn't come up with the rest, so they just conveniently "forgot". lol THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! If any ofyou like Harry Potter, readA Forbidden Love, suspenseful too,I also could use a spotof inspiration, go to my profile, read that too, it will have you laughing, and you can read Strawberry's.Well, my sushi is getting warm, oh you all get free chopsticks if you review! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE…..(jumps out of feel good inc to get inspired, but only finds a Winnebago, Murdoc's…ewww...but then, Noodle Flys bye on the island and i jump on, then we eat sushi, then we..-mouth is covered bybestfriend Strwberry Flames-Strawberry Flames: sorry, had to muffle her before you all were stuck here for eternity, now go! go and review!)give me more and I will update sooner: )


	9. Escalators

**Ch. 9 Escalators**

Paula, lost and confused, went up to the window and tried to see what he was looking at, or for. Then, she saw it. On top of the cliff, at the edge of a forest, was something small. It was wobbling toward nowhere and wearing a red, black, and white top, and big, tatty, black boots. It fell down and hobbled it's way back up. It was standing and just stood there.

"No freaking way." 2D said. Paula knew exactly what he was talking about. The thing that was hobbling around on the cliff was exactly what he was staring at. That thing was Noodle.

"MUDDS!" 2D screamed. He walked over to Murdoc.

"Wah… err…what is it dullard." Murdoc groggily replied.

"Do you still 'ave them helly-copters?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think _she _is alive"

"OH! Well you should 'ave said that! 'Ere you go, mind your head when you get in." and with that, Murdoc tossed 2D the keys to his helicopter. 2D caught the keys and pulled on a jacket. He stuffed the keys in his pocket and walked over to Paula.

"C'mon Paula," 2Dsaid, grabbing Paula's hand. They ran over to the door and he pulled it open. A sleeping girl fell at their feet. It was Luna. 2D nudged her head with his foot and she instantly jolted up. She wiped her face and looked up at them.

"Oh, uh, hi 2D," Luna said, she was blushing furiously and frowning even more than before. "I bet you're wondering why I was sleeping there, aren't you?"

"Well, yea, a little I am." 2D replied with his blank and confused glare. "But you can save it for later. Now, Paula and I need to leave."

"Why, where are you going?"

"Tell you later." 2D said. His grip tightened on Paula's hand and he took off down the corridor, dragging a confused Paula behind him. He made it to the lift and jammed the button in. The lift's door immediately opened and he jerked Paula in.

"Okay, what's going on?" Paula inquired from 2D.

"Oh, I forgot that you don't know! Sorry to leave you in the dark, love. You saw what the helly-copters did to that flying island right?" Paula nodded. "Did you see that thing on the cliff?" she nodded again. "That was our guitarist. Her name is Noodle (long story, don't ask) and I thought she was dead, but she's NOT!" The door opened into the main room, and they both ran out. The air outside was brisk and Paula was shivering in her blue tube-top and her black fraying skirt. 2D took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Paula said, zipping the jacket up and folding her arms. After a few minutes of running in the wind, they made it to an ally way. In that ally way was the helicopter.

"C'mon" 2D said. He jumped in the helicopter and reached his hand out to Paula. She looked away, unsure if she should go.

"Is it safe?" she asked, scanning the ally way.

"Well, yea, it's safer than anything I know." He stretched his hand out even further. Paula shrugged and grabbed his hand. He pulled her in and gave her a headset. She brushed her hair aside and placed the massive set on her head. She sat back and buckled her seatbelt. The doors closed and 2D started the engine. Paula sighed and looked out the now vibrating window.

"So, 2D," Paula said ", are we like, a couple again?" 2D stared at her and gave a nervous laugh.

"No, of course we aren't silly!" 2D reached over and ruffled her black hair, and chuckled. "could you come over here and fly the helly fur me?" Paula nodded and took the wheel. 2D got up and got the rope ladder in the back. He looked out of a window and told Paula to hold the helicopter still. They were still, over a cliff where a traumatized Japanese girl was hobbling around.

-Noodle's POV-

I tripped over a stoned and scraped my knee even more. My island had been shot down and I was dizzy from the wreckage. I heard a faint buzzing sound. Looking up, I saw another helicopter. I closed my eyes and laid down, waiting for death, waiting for the bullet. I heard a loud sound that sounded like metal rubbing metal and waited for the attack I knew would end my existence. I knew the reason they wanted me. They heard that I had escaped from the fate of the 22 others, the fate of my friends. They were going to make sure that I met that same fate, death. The bullet still hasn't come, what is going on? I opened one eye slightly and tried to move, but my body was much to weak after having been launched off my own two feet by the bomb that ruined what had saved me from the evils of this culture that were beginning to sink in. I heard the clinking of a chain and raised my gaze to the helicopter. I weakly tilted my head back and saw that it was a chain ladder (rope ladder, whatever, like I really care). I looked up and saw a foot step onto the first step, but before I could tell who, or what, it was, I was blinded by the clouds clearing away from the sun and shining on my already dried and dehydrated body. The thing got closer and hopped on the ground.

I opened my eyes again and weakly pushed myself up into a sitting position. I started my gaze at the feet and right away recognized those black and green chucks that told me instantly who I was about to see. I immediately shifted my gaze to see the blue hair of my butterscotch angel delight. I saw the black eyes that were 2D's and felt like I could jump up and hug him. I even tried, but could hardly move my eyes, much less my body. As a result of my stupid attempt, (I mean like he actually liked _me_ right) I fell back. I felt a hand on my back and could feel an arm under my limp legs. I started to cry and reached my arms up with all my strength to put them around his neck. I didn't open my eyes, but I put my hand on his cheek, I felt a wet tear under my palm and knew, suddenly, that he was crying too.

"Hush, Noodle." 2D mumbled in an almost steady voice, he couldn't help but whimper a little bit because of his overwhelming sadness and joy for finding me alive. "It's all going to be okay." He held with one arm and grabbed the ladder with the other. He pulled on it twice, quickly. It started to roll up and brought us with it. I looked down at the arm that was holding me and realized that it was wrapped up and had stains of red on it. What happened to my koishii? We made it to the helicopter and he laid me on the floor in the back. His hand signaled the driver to leave. He closed the hatch and put the rolled up ladder in a wooden crate. He looked my body up and down to check for damages. I didn't think it would take him too long to find any, they obscured my entire body. He placed his hand on my forehead, which sent chills down my back.

"Oh, Noodle, you had me so scared." He sighed while pushing my black filthy bangs out of my face. Should I tell him that my name is Kitai (danger in Japanese)? Perhaps not, he seems to like my name.

"Saezuru tame ware." I said, completely unaware that I was speaking in my mother tongue again. But that was not a barrier in our understanding. I think our Zen-bond was what allowed us to understand each other. Even when I only spoke Japanese, he still understood me. Of course, he didn't show it. He started humming the tune to a song I had never heard. It was a soft pop-like tune and his voice sounded even better when he hummed this.

"Where's the love song, to set us free." He started singing the song and I remembered the Blur CD that Damon made us listen to when he drove us for the firs time in the geep. We were headed for our first concert. "Too many people down. Everything turning the wrong way 'round. And I don't know what love will be. But if we stop dreaming now, lord knows we'll never clear the clouds." He grabbed my hand and held it, caressing it with his thumb. "And you've been so busy lately, that you haven't found the time, to open up your mind, and watch the world spinning, gently out of time. Feel the sunshine, on your face, it's in a computer now, gone to the future, way out in space." The helicopter jerked and 2D jumped up. "Oh shit…be back, love." He went over to the driver and let her move over into the passenger seat. She had black hair and was wearing a blue shirt with red faded into it, like blood red. How tacky! I just laid my head down and fell asleep.

A/N: Remember that you can go to that website that has the Japanese translation, go to my PROFILE. Oh, and hi to Reaper Monkey, my dear friend from the blogthinggy… ok so I will be on the chat room Tuesday, have to sneek. Ok well I will leave you to your reviewing, isn't Noodle the weirdest fashion critic? Oh, next chapter is kinda graphic, NOT LESBIANESS LIKE WHAT SHMEEMINOFF THINKS!


	10. Sunshine in a Bowl

**CH.**** 10 Sunshine in a bowl **

Noodle was sleeping in the back of the helicopter. Paula was even more lost than before, wasn't that a 12 year old in the back? Didn't he say she was their guitarist? Some questions needed to be answered, but for now all Paula could do was sit back and wait to land back in the ally.

2D sat silently, piloting his way back to the Inc. He looked over at Paula and saw that he had broken her heart. He was sorry, but he loved Noodle. He was the most relieved of the band when he saw that she was alive, but became the most worried when he saw she was only _just_ alive. She seemed to have melted in his arms and was happy to see him. He felt so happy that she was okay. The clouds were getting grayer as he neared the landing sight. Looking out the window, 2D realized that he needed to land.

He landed it with a thump and woke the sleeping girls. Noodle screamed, both in pain and from a nightmare. Paula jumped up and threw off the set. Paula looked back to see where that ghastly sound had emitted from.

"Itoma, itoma!" Noodle screamed. "Naze ware? Shuushi!" She was screaming and hitting things, mainly the floor. 2D ran over to her and picked her up. She was still flailing her legs and arms, but 2D kept calmly telling her to calm down.

"Yuttarishita ritoru bou." He whispered. To hear that made her almost limp. To hear her mother tongue spoken so smoothly, and with such a voice as 2D's made it even better. She just sobbed silently and received a kiss on the cheek from her brother. Her body was being held up by 2D. Noodle's legs were wobbly and she kept slipping from 2D's grasp . he had his arms around her upper body and she had hers around his neck. He took one of his arms and scooped her legs up. Some of her cuts were bleeding again, and the feel of cloth on them made them sting.

"En issai kizu 2D-san, sa sore shuushi" Noodle sobbed to 2D. He could understand what she was saying. He held her close and rocked her a little bit and kissed her cheek.

They made it back to the Feel Good Inc. and took Noodle to Paula's room, which had a considerably better bed than 2D's. 2D walked into the room and laid Noodle on the bed.

"Um, 2D I have some clean clothes that I could loan her" Paula said. 2D nodded and she went to her suitcase and pulled out a baggy black shirt and a pair of biking shorts. "Can you change into these, uh….Noodle?" she asked holding out the clothes.

"Hai. Yes, I think I can." Noodle replied weakly. She stumbled up from the bed and took the clothes from Paula. She tried shuffling to the bathroom, but tripped and fell. "UNKO!" she screamed in pain. 2D ran to help her up and realized that she was bleeding again.

"Whoa, what happened to her." Luna was standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked. 2D looked at Luna and saw that she was the same age as Noodle, maybe she _could_ help.

"Can you get her into the shower, then into these clothes?" 2D asked. "Would that be okay with you Noods?" Noodle nodded and 2D stood her up. He walked her over to Luna and Luna put her arm around Noodle.

"You can come to my room, it's just down the hall." She looked over at Paula. "Would you prefer she wears some of my clothes?" Paula nodded and Noodle handed her the garments. Luna put Noodle's arm around her neck and walked with her down the hall, to 11A. The door was unlocked and Luna walked in. She guided Noodle to the loo and turned on the shower.

"C-can you help me?" Noodle asked.

"Um, sure, with what." Luna was unsure of what Noodle was asking.

"With the shower. I can hardly move without falling." Luna told Noodle to sit on the toilet and started to take off the boots. The soles were melted and the zipper wouldn't budge. Luna pulled harder and the zipper went down. The boots slipped down and revealed Noodle's leg. They had been burnt through the boots. They had red swollen areas all over them. Noodle reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. The scabs had formed to the shirt, and pulling it off made them bleed even worse.

When Noodle climbed into the tub, she shuddered at the feel of the warm water which made the injuries sting even worse. Luna gave her a washcloth and some soap.

"Call me if you need me. I'll be just in the next room, so don't scream too loud." Luna said. "I'll leave the door open." Noodle nodded and poured the soap on the cloth. She placed it on her arm and squeaked. When she pulled the cloth away, there was blood mixed in with the dove. This was going to be a long shower.

Luna was sitting in her room. She had gone up to the club level to listen to the concert, she couldn't go in yet, she was still underage. She had fallen asleep after the first chores in that summer song. When 2D and Paula had left, Murdoc asked her if she could do guitar. She nodded and he summoned her to play it. They played for an hour and after that, she couldn't stand it anymore. She was coughing and needed to leave. Luna ran down the corridor and pressed the INN level's button. She heard a big scream and ran down the hallway, to 6A. In the room she saw the celebrity who she thought was the coolest, 2D, with a bleeding girl in his arms, and another girl next to him, who was the skank Paula. He asked her to help him, and she couldn't say no.

"Luna" Noodle called. Luna hopped off her bed and grabbed a pair of underwear, a baggy Jesse McCartney shirt, and a pair of shorts. She opened the door and put the clothes on the vanity. She helped Noodle up and turned off the water. Noodle sat down on the toilet and pulled on the underwear and shorts. Luna put the shirt over Noodle's head and Noodle pulled it down. Luna pulled Noodle's arm around her neck. Her arm had cuts all over and was very pale. She helped Noodle climb onto the tall bed and let her sleep. Luna crept out into the corridor.

A/N: HA HA! Hello one and all! my story is progressing quite nicely, don't you think? Well, if any idaes have graced your mind, do tell. I need like 10 more reviews, because i really like yall's comments. I really need them, as many of you know, I'm a review zombie, so yea, NOW FEED ME! Oh, if any of you wnat me to R&R your stories, just say so! although, i probably will anyway...lol toodles (rides away into the sunset on the back of a giant slimey pickle)


	11. Mr Qman

**CH. 11 Mr. Q-man **

2D was sitting on the bed looking at his hands. Paula could see the blood on his bandage.

"2D, who was that girl?" Paula asked.

"Which one?" 2D replied, almost in tears.

"The one with the black hair, uh…Noodle"

"She is our (Gorillaz's) guitarist."

"How old is she? She looks twelve."

"She _is_ twelve. She went to Japan and came back….different. She can speak English, yea, but she also has changed somehow."

"Why don't you like me?" Paula asked. "Why do you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you, you're my friend, but I love someone else. You could never give me what she has. I'm sorry." 2D lowered his head back into his hands.

"Get out of my room."

"What?" 2D lifted his head to look at Paula.

"GET OUT!" she screeched. She picked up a shirt and threw it at him. 2D jumped up and ran out of the room and down to his own. Paula just stood where she was. Tears came again, as was expected. She loved him, and he broke her heart. He was probably still with that ex-S-club member, Rachel. She picked up a pill bottle from her suitcase and consumed a pill, swallowing it slowly and roughly.

"2D!" Luna screamed running up to 2D and hugging him. "I need to tell you about Noodle."

A/N: Okay, i mainly wrote this one for suspense, and because Math is boring...so please feel free to comment...OH and hi hi to Strawberry Flames, my best bud..hi hi! and also, thanks very much to NeedsBlueHair, probably did the caps wrong...oh well! any way, continue toreview, and one more hi hi to Reaper Monkey...LOL. well, toodles. (flies away on a wet piece of ramen) WEEEE!


	12. Today Comes Tomorrow

**CH.**** 12 Today Comes Tomorrow **

"What about her?" 2D asked, returning the hug.

"Well, she broke her arm, and has cuts everywhere, I meant hat literally. Her boots melted, and her clothes are ruined. But she is also emotionally damaged, I think what happened scarred her for life. Trust me, it wasn't fun sitting in my room and hearing her yelp and cry in pain, but it was worth it to help." Luna hugged 2D tighter. "It was really scary"

"Is she going to be okay?" 2D asked, hugging her a little tighter.

"Yes, in a few months or so she should be all healed up and ready to play again." Luna let go and walked him to her room. "Stay in here, I have to go break the party up." And with that Luna hopped out of the room leaving 2D to sit with Noodle. He took a seat on the white bench in front of the bed and saw Noodle under the covers. He bent forward and petted her purple-tinted hair. "Noodle" 2D sighed. There were cuts allover her face. 2D sighed again and continued rubbing her hair until she whimpered. "Shuushi" she said and 2D jerked his hand and sat very still on the bench. _Where is Luna about now?_ He thought to himself. Noodle whimpered again and mumbled "Itoma, shuushi." He realized that she was asleep, and leaned back in relief. She whimpered louder and kicked around it the bed. He stood up and bent down to her ear whispering "Yuttarishita" over and over until she stopped, which was in a minute or so. He laid his hand on her wet hair and continued his previous stroking. Eventually, the hand dropped lower onto her face. It landed on a cheek and felt a wet spot. He wiped it away and gave her a kiss, not on the cheek, but on the lips. She didn't move and he thanked himself, what would she think if she knew that he had just kissed her? 2D shuddered, knowing she would probably be repulsed.

"Never again." He said aloud. He sat back and heaved another great sigh, meanwhile, Luna was in the lift, on her way to the club level. The doors opened and she walked into the poster-lined corridor. She rested her face on the door and listened to an awesome bass solo. Then, the drums took over the song and rocked the house. The faint sound of rapping could be heard and she assumed De La Soul was there, again. The handle clicked and she stumbled in. There was a blue transparent person walking around and shaking the whole room with his step. Murdoc was playing his bass with his long snake-like tongue. Luna was mesmerized by the sight, but quickly snapped out of it when a drunk blew some smoke in her face, merely to be rude.

"Al'whight, al'whight, parties over you drunks, get out of here." She pressed a button and lights as bright as the sun came on. They all groaned and started to stand up and leave. "Will Gorillaz please follow me, there is something I think you both need to see." Murdoc went over to Russel and punched him in the arm. He immediately jerked up and the blue man disappeared.

"Wha- Mudds, what do you want?" Russel said.

"The girl wants us to 'see something', get your fat arse up!" Murdoc pulled Russel up and pushed him toward Luna. The last few people left and Luna locked the door. She led them to the lift and ushered them into it. "Tell me, what do you want us to see?" Murdoc asked.

"You will see." Luna replied and pressed the INN button. The ride down to the INN was slow and quiet. Murdoc was still thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Russel was thinking of it too. The door opened and the three of them walked out into the entryway, and through the doors to the corridor. Luna walked down to 11A and opened the door. There, on the white bench, was 2D. He was bent over, hands on his knees, praying.

"I thought you were Buddhist?" Murdoc said. 2D jerked his head around and rolled his eyes. He turned his head back to the bed and Murdoc noticed that it was slowly moving up and down, in a rhythm. "What is it?"

"Don't you mean 'who'" Luna corrected. She walked in and asked 2D "How long has she been sleeping?"

"As long as you've been gone, she has been sleeping." 2D replied. Luna walked up to the bed and shook it gently. A light moaning emitted from it, and she bent her head down and whispered something. The form slowly rose up, and the covers slipped down. The figure slipped down from the bed and hobbled toward them. Luna put her arm around it and led it to the light. It came out and shielded it's eyes with the arm that wasn't around Luna's neck. The arm was cut and bruised.

"Noodle" Russel and Murdoc said in unison. Russel went up to Noodle and put his arms around her in a big hug.

"Not too hard, Russel-san" she said, returning the hug a strong as she could. They broke apart and Noodle leaned back on Luna, who immediately put her arm around her neck.

"How…why…what happened Noodle?" Murdoc asked. Noodle shook her head.

"Later, I will tell you all later, but for now, let us return home." Noodle looked over at Luna, who was still helping her up. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really must go" Noodle hugged her and started waking to the door, unsupported, and fell. "UNKO!" she screamed. 2D walked up to her and picked her up. He carried her in his arms to 9A. He let her down and slide his key in the lock. It opened and he walked her in. Noodle stood in the doorway as 2D crammed his clothes into his suitcase and walked back to the door.

"I'm gonna get Mudds to carry it for me, so I can carry you, so you don't have to walk coz you got cuts and it must hurt to move." Noodle lowered her head and looked at her damaged body. Scabs were forming and blood was running down the side in a small little river. She raised her head and rested it, looking up, on the wall. 2D opened the suitcase again and removed a shirt. He knelt at Noodle's side and wiped her leg with the shirt. Noodle gasped and looked down. 2D rubbed off the river of blood with his captain-howdy shirt and replaced it in the suitcase. "Be right back, love, gotta give Mudds the suitcase, so I can help you." He walked out of the door, and into the corridor to give Murdoc the suitcase.

A/N: Well, Murdoc is quite rude! LOL Just thought i put him a little back in charecter...lol...Ok so give me reviews and ideas, story is ending and I desperately need them, yes, there will be a sequal..HA HA HA! I hope you liked what i have given you thus far...NOW you all can help me. Strawberry, if you are reading...HE AINT HARD YET! He might be though, is Aaron? lol ok, so only Dani Johnny, AND Strawberry Flames will get that...lol...i laugh too much...I have discovered that I'm punk...YAY! Ok, so now leave my rambleings and review, the review zombie is very hungry**stomach growls** feed me and i'll update


	13. Fly Like an Angel

**WARNING: this chapter contains a suicide, you can just skip it, it's not terribly important, I just got to many questons on "What hapened to Paula" and here it is.**

**CH. 13 Fly Like an Angel**

Paula was still kneeling on the floor where she had fallen after she threw her shirt. How could he put her on like that? Why would he trick her like that? Did he not notice that she cared for him? No. He didn't he only ignored her and made her think he liked her again. No. Paula looked up into nothingness. Maybe…could it be…that she was lying to herself? Yes, why would he like her? She was fooling herself. Paula got up. She surveyed the room and looked onto the dresser. Her bottle of pills was open and had fallen over, spilling half of its contents on the dusty dresser. Paula went to the front of the dresser and began to pick them up. In the course of a minute she had replaced all but three in the bottle. She picked the last three up and looked at them in her hand. They looked very good at the moment. She replaced the cap on the bottle and walked over to her bed. The pills in her hand seemed to be calling her, telling her to take them. Paula just sat there, staring at them. _Why shouldn't I take them? _She thought. _My love just walked out of the door out of my life. He doesn't love me, and everyone I meet thinks of me as 'the skank who cheated on 2D' when I was really tricked. I have no reason to live. _She continued to stare at the pills. She squeezed her hand shut and sighed. _It is the end._ She raised her quivering hand up to her mouth and released the grip. The three pills dropped into her mouth and she closed it. She swallowed all three of them and sighed. She laid back and closed her eyes.

An hour later, she opened her eyes. The place she was in was dark. _There, I'm dead, there is no light, and obviously I'm in hell. _She stood up and woozily walked around. She stumbled over something and bent down to pick it up. It was a shirt…one of hers. _Why is my shirt in hell?_ She looked around the room and realized she was still in the hotel room where she had taken the pills and waited for death. She looked on the bed, hoping to see her body, but found she was just as corporeal as before she took the drugs. She sighed and walked to the bathroom. _These pills aren't working fast enough! Damn it! _Paula looked at herself in the mirror. _Maybe, I need to take more._ She walked over to the dresser and picked up the bottle._ Okay, five more, which should work. _She dumped out five and threw them in her mouth, like a child eager for sweets. She swallowed them and went to get a glass of water from the tap. The water was warm and murky, but Paula swallowed it as if it were the sweetest drink in the world. She walked over to the bed and sat with her eyes closed. Somewhere a helicopter rose with a drunk Satanist piloting it, and a blue-haired pretty boy sitting with a bloody Japanese axe-princess in his lap, sleeping. A big fat black man was sleeping in the passenger seat.

Paula just sat and waited. It seemed like hours had passed, they weren't working fast enough. _I can't wait any longer; it needs to be over NOW! _She stood up and walked to the wall-length window and pulled the tattered curtain away so she could look out. She gazed down at the 'melancholy town that never smiled' and sighed, knowing that she would meet her end here. She placed her hand on the side of the window, and bumped into a latch. It was red and labeled "in case of fire, pull". It would obviously break open the window. She gripped the latch, and pulled it down. The window fell out, crashing through the grey clouds. _It is the end, I have to jump._ Paula put her hands on either side of the window and closed her eyes. _Jump, jump!_ She tried letting her grip on the sides go, but couldn't find it in herself to do it. _Why can't I do it, no one would care at all? _Ever since 2D had thought she cheated on him, she had been in a depression. She took antidepressants and painkillers. She started to back away, but a sudden wave of drowsiness overcame her and her grip loosened. Paula leaned forward and drooped out. She gazed down, helpless to do anything. Her fingers wouldn't move, because they were numb. Her hands slipped and her head leaned down. There was no breeze, there was no movement, other that Paula's body wilting out the window. She closed her eyes for the last time. Her body fell out. She was paralyzed to even move. The pills were working, and she fell asleep, never to wake up again.

A/N: WOW! How was that..I liked it...Well, review please. THANK YOU to Reaper Monkey for the title to CH. 12AND 13. Just so you know, the _italisised_ parts are Paula thinking...Well, onto your reviewing...and NeedsBlueHair, you don't have to kill my beloved...


	14. Shimekukuri

**CH. 14 Shimekukuri **

2D brushed aside Noodle's bangs. Her eyes had huge bags under them and they were horribly bruised. Her lips were all cut up and she had at least ten scratches on her face. 2D wished he could kiss the cuts and make her feel better, but he knew that Noodle was much too old for that sort of thing. Plus, the cuts were on her lips and cheeks, how wrong would that look? He put his hand on top of her head and let it rest there. Noodle sighed and smiled, she must have been having a good dream. There were boxes of various rubbish in Murdoc's helicopter. 2D reached into one and pulled out a pillow for Noodle, whose head was in 2D's lap. She was breathing slowly, but happily. Even though she was sleeping, she knew who was there to help her, and would always be there, till the end, 2D. He lifted her head up and slid out from under it, replacing her head on the pillow he got. Murdoc was listening to some Black Sabbath that he put on his, obviously, black i-pod. 2D tapped his shoulder.

"What is it dullard" Murdoc mumbled under his breath, still loud enough for 2D to her it, but barely.

"When are we getting 'ome Mudds?" 2D asked, sounding like a child on a road trip.

"In about ten minutes or so we should arrive. You might want to wake up the midget."

"She isn't a midget, she's twelve. And I ain't wakein' her up, I'll carry 'er in and put 'er to bed, okey?" Murdoc nodded. 2D kneeled on the floor next to his little Noodle, and continued rubbing her hair. She opened her eyes a little and 2D kept rubbing, acting like he didn't notice, which he did. She yawned and he moved his hand away slowly, not really caring if she noticed or not, he was just acting like a brother.

"Kajitsu 2D-san!" she said, jumping up and hugging him. He hugged her back, and held tight too. She whimpered and he let go. "Sorry, it's all these cuts." She blushed and looked down. Noodle scooted back and sat right next to 2D. She slid over and rested her head on his shoulder, yawned again, and fell asleep. 2D slipped his arm around her neck, and pulled her closer. he left his arm there and hugged her with the other one. Noodle opened one eye and looked up. 2D was staring into space. Noodle closed her eyes and snuggled up to her koishii, who, earlier that day, she thought she would never see again.

Twenty minutes later, the helicopter landed on the roof of Kong studios. Murdoc and Russel were the first out. Noodle actually did fall _half_ asleep, and 2D picked her up and carried her into Kong. He got on the lift and pressed '1' with his foot. He arrived on the first floor, to see that an elephant had stolen his Red Bull, and he could smell it too. He walked to the first door he saw, and entered another corridor. Noodle's trike was in the middle of the floor, and he kicked it over. Her door was the last on the right. Her kicked it open and looked for the bed. It was on the floor near a partition. He laid her down and tucked her in.

"Until the morning, Noodle, love, sweet dreams" 2D said. He flicked off the lights and closed the door.

A/N: THE END! Ok, now that this is over review and give me sequel ideas, yes, a death DOES and WILL occur, I promise you all death. AND now that you all are fini with this, read Reaper Monkey's The Journal of Murdoc Niccals And you are al going to find something out about Luna, she was there when an important even happened, she is kinda like a stalker, although, mainly by chance, I she ever there. Should I do it in Luna's POV? I will get it up and going within this and/or next week. Until then review and MOURN! (Gorillaz are OVER! See my profile…and Noodle is announced dead by our dear Damon (stabs voodoo doll in the foot) TAKE THAT! (Damon falls as he gets out of a car) MUA-HA-HA!) Strawberry Flames: ok, Happy Hut time for you (drags away)

LuNaLuVgWoOd: HA HA! Here we go (laughs madly) while in solitary confinement, I will keep writing for you, the fans! (in order to really GET the happy hut thing, read Strawberry's Profile….just go to search!) and **shimekukuri, **means...well..look it up you need to learn, the link is on my profile, go and read!


End file.
